1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an image recognition system for aiding visually impaired persons, and more particularly to a method and system for a wallet or purse that dynamically inventories paper currency, and provides visually impaired individuals information on the contents of the wallet or purse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major concern for visually impaired individuals is their inability to distinguish between various denominations of paper currency (also referred to as paper bills, bills, money). Visually impaired individuals often resort to rudimentary systems such as folding their paper bills based on the face amount, such as $5 in half horizontally, $10 in half vertically, $20 folded in fourths, etc., or by placing various bill denominations in various compartments of their wallets or purse. However, these methods still require sighted individuals to point out what the values of the bills are, and leave the visually impaired person dependent on sighted individuals. In addition, in public where exchanges of money occur, the visually impaired are at the mercy of the other party in the transaction to furnish the correct change. The intentional or unintentional mistakes incurred in these monetary exchanges causes financial and emotional hardship.